A conventional mobile computing unit is configured to perform a variety of different applications. For example, the mobile unit may utilize an application featuring an augmented reality. Conventional augmented reality relates to a live (direct or indirect) view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or GPS data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality in which a view of reality is modified by a processor. Augmentation is conventionally performed in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements (e.g., sports scores on a media broadcast during a game). Through further features (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition), the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally manipulable. In one manner of augmented reality, artificial information about the environment and its objects are overlaid on the real world.
In a specific example of augmented reality, the mobile unit may be used to capture data such as in a barcode. Accordingly, the mobile unit may include a scanning engine. To provide the augmented reality, the mobile unit may further include an imager such that a display device shows a field of view of the imager thereon in real time. A user of the mobile unit or a data capture application utilizes the visual data shown on the display device. However, this provides a sub-optimal experience, particularly to the user. Initially, a user desires a very wide, unobstructed field of view to most easily acquire an item for data capture. Furthermore, the user requires a real-time view with instantaneous responses to movements. These two needs are difficult to achieve using an imager to provide a field of view on the display device. Specifically, the imager can only show the field of view that is capable of being used by the user on the display device; the imager is required to capture the image data which must first be processed prior to showing the image data on the display device; and finally, the image data must be rendered on the display device. During this process, significant power and processing power is required while the imager must remain activated in order to capture the image data as well as video data for the augmented reality view. The processing required for this procedure ultimately leads to a lag or delay in what an imager captures to what is shown to the user. For example, the user may be required to hold the imager in a common position for a predetermined amount of time to guarantee that what is being shown on the display device corresponds to what is being viewed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile unit including a data capture application that requires less power, less processing power, and a genuine real-time view providing an instantaneous response to movements.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.